Core D will provide research, training and collaborative support for Projects 1, 2, and 3. Core D currently exists as the ICIPE Department of Social Sciences (SS). ICIPE is currently conducting an international search to recruit a new Head. The Acting Head, Dr. Akke van der Zijpp (Deputy Director General, ICIPE), will serve as the Core Leader until a new Head is appointed. The Acting Head, Dr. Akke van der Zijpp (Deputy Director General, ICIPE), will serve as the Core Leader until a new Head is appointed. Dr. van der Zijpp is continuing the ICIPE policy that every major research project have a viable and visible social science component. Core D has 3 specific aims: 1) to provide social science support for the 3 ICIDR projects, 2) to provide training support for ICIDR team members and visiting national and international collaborators, and 3) to provide linkages with a national and international network of social scientists and to assist with publication of papers and presentations of research results. Core D will provide social science assistance in the design of projects, communication with community leaders and residents, survey forms, community-level evaluations of new approaches and tools for malaria vector control, and the development and implementation of community education programs. Core D resources will be divided according to: 40% Project 1, 40% Project 2, and 20% Project 3. The Core Leader and staff of the SS Department have extensive national and international linkages to well-known social scientists who routinely work on insect problems. The experience of ICIPE social scientists in working with local farmers to improve agricultural practices should be most relevant for our studies that deal with mosquitoes and malaria. ICIPE's research strength lies on, participatory approaches, adoption studies and community-driven technologies. The ICIDR project will drawn upon the expertise of distinguished social scientists already helping ICIPE/PEES with other programs in Kenya and throughout Africa. The project will benefit from these professional contacts and we anticipate that this will have a major impact on the quality of the output.